Baby Sand Siblings
by Isuko Morino
Summary: The Sand siblings got turned into babies, and what will poor Shikamaru do! HUMOR AAAAAA Don't read if you don't wanna, I,m not forcing ya to...
1. The Ukranian Kettle

Okay... So my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction, but I'm Pretty sure some of you don't care. neither do I. BTW, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Ibiki would be 6th Hokage. Oh, and Professor Mizomaru Yamanaka is my OC.

...

Shikamaru was wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess.  
5 hours before he had been fine, rolling around on his bed (in his apartment in Suna, of course) when Temari, Kankuro and Gaara came around. Gaara tripped and landed face first on a radio, booming on to the song "Just the way you are", by Bruno Mars.

Shikamaru Flashed his eyes open and Yelled: "OMIYGOD WAT THE HELL OLD KAMI KILLED ME I'M IN HELL 'CUZ OF FRICKIN' BRUNO MARS WAT'S WITH ALL THIS DAMN MUSIC!?

Temari blinked.  
Kankuro blinked twice.  
Gaara (half?) blinked and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

1 hour later...

All was well, Shikamaru was dressed, Temari was having a cup of tea, and Gaara and Kankuro were talking about how Ukranian Teapots work (God knows why?) and Professor Mizomaru Had just burst in with a weird Ukranian Teapot-like Machine (oh, now i get it! somehow Gaara and Kankuro predicted the future!) and was explaining it randomly to them. To Shikamaru, It went something like this: "BYE BASHING IZ CALED DA THYME REABERSEL ZAPPEE FING BASHING! BHFSBLIHEKJHRU ERBYW9UIYFHIESURJNCWJOIAWKDSCWYIGHFIJKGNBHJKJDMKJDJCLVNIJKSFVDNJSKDACNJKDCJODM... (Don't worry guys i'll explain it later...), while Temari heard: "buhbuhbuhtimereversalzapthingmachinebuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbuhbecarefulifithitsyouyouwillprobrablygrowyoungerbuhbuhbuh", because she was asleep. Kankuro listened to, "my machine is called, the 'Time reversal zap thing machine', and it is small in a weird shape, quite fragile too. Be careful, as if it hits it could make you grow younger, very younger..." Gaara heard: "UKRANIANTEAPOT UKRANIANTEAPOT UKRANIANTEAPOT, and so on.

...

x_x Cliff hanger, I guess? o_o' Anime sweat drop...

Anyway see ya guys soon!


	2. Idiots and Babies

_I will be Kankuro Bashing because everyone does it..._

Don't mess around with the 'TRZTM', or the time reversal zap thing machine." so says Professor Mizomaru.

...

2 hours later...

"Hey everybody let's mess around with the TRZTM!" exclaimed Kankuro  
"NO!" yelled everyone else. With that, Kankuro grumbled and walked to get a coffee, and...  
TRIPPED OVER THE TRTZM IN THE PROCESS, TURNING TEMARI AND GAARA INTO BABIES!  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Yelled Shikamaru. "Why ME?"

2 hours later...

Gaara=Happy Choo Choo (Baby)  
Temari=Happy Smash Smash (Baby)  
Shikamaru=Angry Sulk Sulk (Dude)  
Kankuro= Super Idiot Idiot (Idiot)

Kankuro, Being the idiot he is, came back the _**Exact**_ same way he did before Tripping over the TRZTM and the zapray bounced off a mirror and right in Kankuro's Big Idiotic Face, turning him into a baby too. "OMIYGOD WHAT THE HELL I HATE YOU KANKURO!

Now...

Gaara= Happy Poo Poo (baby)  
Temari=Happy Choo Choo (baby)  
Shikamaru= Depressed Moo Moo (adult(sorta))  
Kankuro=Dum Doo Doo (idiotic baby)

...

So... Okay... Nothing else to say! _I will be Kankuro Bashing because everyone does it..._

Don't mess around with the 'TRZTM', or the time reversal zap thing machine." so says Professor Mizomaru.

...

2 hours later...

"Hey everybody let's mess around with the TRZTM!" exclaimed Kankuro  
"NO!" yelled everyone else. With that, Kankuro grumbled and walked to get a coffee, and...  
TRIPPED OVER THE TRTZM IN THE PROCESS, TURNING TEMARI AND GAARA INTO BABIES!  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Yelled Shikamaru. "Why ME?"

2 hours later...

Gaara=Happy Choo Choo (Baby)  
Temari=Happy Smash Smash (Baby)  
Shikamaru=Angry Sulk Sulk (Dude)  
Kankuro= Super Idiot Idiot (Idiot)

Kankuro, Being the idiot he is, came back the _**Exact**_ same way he did before Tripping over the TRZTM and the zapray bounced off a mirror and right in Kankuro's Big Idiotic Face, turning him into a baby too. "OMIYGOD WHAT THE HELL I HATE YOU KANKURO!

Now...

Gaara= Happy Poo Poo (baby)  
Temari=Happy Choo Choo (baby)  
Shikamaru= Depressed Moo Moo (adult(sorta))  
Kankuro=Dum Doo Doo (idiotic baby)

...

So... Okay... Nothing else to say! _I will be Kankuro Bashing because everyone does it..._

Don't mess around with the 'TRZTM', or the time reversal zap thing machine." so says Professor Mizomaru.

...

2 hours later...

"Hey everybody let's mess around with the TRZTM!" exclaimed Kankuro  
"NO!" yelled everyone else. With that, Kankuro grumbled and walked to get a coffee, and...  
TRIPPED OVER THE TRTZM IN THE PROCESS, TURNING TEMARI AND GAARA INTO BABIES!  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Yelled Shikamaru. "Why ME?"

2 hours later...

Gaara=Happy Choo Choo (Baby)  
Temari=Happy Smash Smash (Baby)  
Shikamaru=Angry Sulk Sulk (Dude)  
Kankuro= Super Idiot Idiot (Idiot)

Kankuro, Being the idiot he is, came back the _**Exact**_ same way he did before Tripping over the TRZTM and the zapray bounced off a mirror and right in Kankuro's Big Idiotic Face, turning him into a baby too. "OMIYGOD WHAT THE HELL I HATE YOU KANKURO!

Now...

Gaara= Happy Poo Poo (baby)  
Temari=Happy Choo Choo (baby)  
Shikamaru= Depressed Moo Moo (adult(sorta))  
Kankuro=Dum Doo Doo (idiotic baby)

...

So... Okay... Nothing else to say! _I will be Kankuro Bashing because everyone does it..._

Don't mess around with the 'TRZTM', or the time reversal zap thing machine." so says Professor Mizomaru.

...

2 hours later...

"Hey everybody let's mess around with the TRZTM!" exclaimed Kankuro  
"NO!" yelled everyone else. With that, Kankuro grumbled and walked to get a coffee, and...  
TRIPPED OVER THE TRTZM IN THE PROCESS, TURNING TEMARI AND GAARA INTO BABIES!  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Yelled Shikamaru. "Why ME?"

2 hours later...

Gaara=Happy Choo Choo (Baby)  
Temari=Happy Smash Smash (Baby)  
Shikamaru=Angry Sulk Sulk (Dude)  
Kankuro= Super Idiot Idiot (Idiot)

Kankuro, Being the idiot he is, came back the _**Exact**_ same way he did before Tripping over the TRZTM and the zapray bounced off a mirror and right in Kankuro's Big Idiotic Face, turning him into a baby too. "OMIYGOD WHAT THE HELL I HATE YOU KANKURO!

Now...

Gaara= Happy Poo Poo (baby)  
Temari=Happy Choo Choo (baby)  
Shikamaru= Depressed Moo Moo (adult(sorta))  
Kankuro=Dum Doo Doo (idiotic baby)

...

So... Okay... Nothing else to say! Bye for now and happy Torture!


End file.
